1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a brake lever assembly.
2. Related Art
Motorcycles and three-wheeled or four-wheeled saddle seat vehicles (hereinafter, all are collectively referred to simply as xe2x80x9cvehiclesxe2x80x9d) typically include a brake assembly on a steering handle for braking the vehicle. For example, many vehicles include a right-hand brake assembly for actuating front brakes of the vehicle and a left-hand brake assembly for actuating rear brakes of the vehicle. Examples of left-hand or rear brake assemblies 14 are shown in FIG. 1 (e.g., an automatic transmission vehicle) and FIG. 2 (e.g. a manual transmission vehicle).
A rear brake assembly 14 often includes a locking mechanism 7 that allows the rear brake assembly to be used as a parking brake. For example, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the rear brake assemblies include a brake lever 6 that is pivotally mounted to a housing 12 using a bolt or pivot pin 3. A user pulling lever 6 in direction A toward a handgrip (not shown) actuates rear brakes. When the user releases lever 6, a spring (not shown) causes lever 6 to return to its rest position. Locking mechanism 7 can be used to maintain lever 6 in the actuated position so that the rear brake remains actuated even upon release of lever 6.
Locking mechanism 7 includes a lever 8 that pivots about a bolt 9. To activate the parking brake, lever 6 is first pulled in direction A to actuate the brakes. Then, lever 8 is pivoted in a clockwise direction about bolt 9 so that a tip 11 of lever 8 engages with housing 12 to hold lever 6 in its depressed or actuated position.
Manufacturer sometimes mount a reinforcement plate 10 to housing 12 using screws 16 and 18. This reinforcement plate 10 provides an engagement point for tip 11 of lever 8 and thereby protects housing 12 from the wear and tear of frequent parking brake use.
Manufacturers also sometimes include on brake assembly 14; a brake light switch (not shown) that senses actuation of brake lever 6 and activates a brake light system. On automatic transmission vehicles, the switch is typically mounted to the underside of housing 12.
On manual transmission vehicles, a reverse engage switch 13 (see FIG. 2) is positioned on assembly 14. Reverse engage switch 13 extends through lever 6 and controls a cable (not shown) beneath assembly 14. The cable extends from assembly 14 to the vehicle transmission and is used to engage a reverse gear. The location of reverse engage switch 13 and the cable attached thereto makes is difficult to mount a brake light switch beneath assembly 14.
An alternative mounting position for the brake light switch is on the top surface of housing 12. However, such positioning interferes with reinforcing place 10.
Therefore, what is needed is a brake assembly for a manual transmission vehicle that allows for attachment of both a reinforcement plate and a brake light switch.
An embodiment of the present invention provides a system including a housing that couples a brake lever assembly to a vehicle, the brake lever assembly including a brake lever pivotally attached to the housing and a reinforcing plate mounted on the housing. The reinforcing plate can be secured to a top surface of the housing and to a side surface of the housing. The assembly can also include a parking lever pivotally mounted on the brake lever. The pivoting of the parking lever, during actuation of the brake lever, can cause a tip of the parking lever to engage the reinforcing plate. This maintains actuation of the brake lever. The assembly can further include a brake light actuation switch mounted on the reinforcing plate. The actuation of the brake lever actuates the brake light actuation switch.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a method of assembling a brake lever assembly including pivotally coupling a brake lever to a housing, coupling a reinforcement plate to a top surface and a side surface of the housing, and pivotally coupling a parking lever to the brake lever. The pivoting of the parking lever, during actuation of the brake lever, causes a tip of the parking lever to engage the reinforcing plate and to thereby maintain actuation of the brake lever. The method also includes coupling a brake light actuation switch to the reinforcement plate. The actuation of the brake lever actuates the brake light actuation switch.
Further embodiments, features, and advantages of the present inventions, as well as the structure and operation of the various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.